


Греться под чешуйчатым боком

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fix-It, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian/Bisexual couple, Romance, fem! Jughead is a lesbian, fixed character's motivation, БЕЗ СПОЙЛЕРОВ к третьему сезону, СТЕКЛИЩЕ, осторожно: токсичное поведение Элис, спойлеры к концу первого сезона, фем!Джаг должна быть и здесь
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Что еще остается выходом для «той странной нелюдимой девчонки в тусклой шапке»,  кроме как найти ещё худшую замену их разбитой, отвратной, но всё-таки семье? Куда ещё пойти, не отступаясь от своего мнения?





	Греться под чешуйчатым боком

— Джагги, ну куда ты теперь пойдёшь?

Слишком фамильярно.

Джагхед наклоняется над кружкой с чаем, забиваясь в угол и точно пытаясь клюнуть носом в расползающиеся по кипятку коричневые чернила заварки. Шапку при этой женщине снимать совсем не хочется, и длинные пряди — пародия курчавого каре — лезут ей в рот. «Странным девочкам нужно немного любви и должного воспитания», так ведь? Или что же ещё ей хотят предложить в обход официальных документов?

— Джагхед, ну пойми, я специально встретилась с тобой лично, чтобы всё объяснить. Это не входит в мои обязанности.

У Джагхед нет на этот завуалированный заботой упрёк ни одного вежливого слова. Да и вообще, она не видит здесь ничего, кроме упрёка и попытки втиснуть её в рамки хоть какой-нибудь приемлемой для законодательства семьи. Она просто смотрит на соцработницу и снова упирается взглядом в пар, но видит мимо кружки.

_— Не возвращайся, слышишь?!_

Она терпела многое. И пьянки отца, и его увольнение, и обвинения в воровстве, и — то, к чему всё катилось, и что продолжилось — развод с не выдержавшей его выходок матерью. Необходимость сменить окружение заставляют её чувствовать себя вытесненной из большинства важных ей жизней. У неё теперь другая школа. Мать не звонит. И хочется снова ссутулиться, нервно и тихо отстукивая ритм от нескончаемого блюза своей нервозности. Бетти. Ей явно хотелось как лучше ровно настолько, чтобы перестать этим благим намерениям доверять.

— Мисс Джонс, — это звук осторожно отодвигаемого блюдца мешает слышать явно мягко-покровительственные нотки, что явно сжились с другими профессиональными привычками этой женщины, — Я вижу ваши перспективы. Вы достаточно разумны, чтобы понять, что вашим кровным родным и так тяжело, а ваше будущее, невзирая на впечатляющие результаты в учёбе, будет достаточно угрожающим для ваших же планов.

— И как же меня хотят переделать в угоду общественным благам? Что от меня хотят за то, в чём обвинили отца? — она приподнимает голову лишь для этих вопросов, а потом снова хватает себя за запястье, понимая, что сосредоточение на пальцах, сдавивших запястье до белых следов — лишь временное отвлечение от чувства потерянности.

Вжавшись поясницей в диванчик до скрипа его томатно-алой обивки, она пытается смягчить сказанное:

— Простите, я понимаю, что это важно, что в приёмной семье мне будет лучше. И… что это ради будущего.

Меркантильность происходящего в намёках этой непреклонной и улыбчивой женщины доходит до неё не сразу. При встрече эти люди будут ждать потерянную девчонку, явно по примеру мамы Бетти не поминать отца всуе, либо, если ей повезёт, с пониманием относиться к тому, что он всё же есть в её прошлом, как и вся остальная семья. И, в отличие от сестры с матерью, плавно обтекать касательно «убийцы Джейсона Блоссома» все острые камни в их разговорах. Неплохой компромисс между ненавязчивой тактичностью и смешанным с ожиданием быть хорошими приёмными родителями лицемерием. В документе, что ей дают посмотреть и, пока мисс Вайс отходила на её «присмотреться и подумать» в туалет, страничках фейсбука, сквозит нечто похожее на это ожидание.

— Поверь, я отобрала те семьи, что понимают не только твою ситуацию, но и трудности в отношениях с вашей девушкой. Мисс Джонс… Джагхед, вы извините, но я не могу не рассмотреть этот факт, поскольку вам нужна семья, принимающая вас такой, как вы есть…

Побудь нам хорошей приёмной дочерью, а мы будем делать вид, что не обвиняем твоего отца. Приноси хорошие оценки, делись как прошёл день за ужином, и ты получишь жильё над головой, пару лет без порочащих твоё личное дело связей, а главное — деньги на хороший колледж с перспективой как минимум нематериальной, но благодарности за то, что мы тебя вытащили из дерьма. И больно, что под «дерьмом» имеется именно судебный рок и преступный мир как тень от её отца, но никак не его невнимание и вообще, как не поддаться ощущению, что за его проступки валяют в дёгте и перьях именно тебя?

— Да, конечно. Всё ради соблюдения моих прав и уважения ориентации.

Джаг часто моргает и думает, что класть руки на стол, выказывая своими начинающими проступать следами от руки излишне много сомнений — слишком трусливо. А ещё — что Бетти, ради которой она ни за что не захотела уезжать, должна понимать, как ей сейчас тяжело, а не следить за её отцом.

— Я рада, что вы принимаете мою сторону. И что не стоит тянуть со встречей.

Каждая фраза — это как шприц с анестезией и нож.

Мягкие фразы — полный шприц анестетика, чтобы не сделать таким болезненным законное решение. Непреклонные — нож, точно ищущий место для линии надреза.

Ты ещё не понимаешь, как это — течёт кровь, тебя режут, а с тебя, такой намного больше чем просто уязвимой, ободрали уже треть кожи. С каждой трудностью её всё меньше, нет естественного барьера против отчаяния.

Спустя несколько дней она стаскивает с Бетти кофточку из нежнейшей шерсти, та держит в руках её лицо до тех пор, пока не слетит на пол шапка, и это явно из-за Бетти в трейлере сейчас так хорошо, как не было уже давно.  
Ну правда, что бы не случилось, Джаг любит Бетти, что ещё тут признавать, когда вы уже раздеваетесь, ты стукаешься коленками об ящик, а она — лопатками об шкаф и обе ничего не замечаете?

Когда их прерывает стук в дверь и десяток «Змеев» готовы отдать ей куртку, она понимает: нельзя быть совсем одной. Ни в школе, ни с Бетти, только если это твоя история и текст, но оставаться одной, да ещё и с приёмными родителями с южной части города — это что смириться с решением соцработницы.

А с ним — это как срезать кожу дальше. Она и так сделала то, что дóлжно: помогала своим друзьям, даже Шерил, пыталась быть хорошей девушкой для Бетти, покрывая её из-за выходок и контроля матери.

— Джагги?..

Один оборот — и то, что зрело в ней казавшимся нечестным сомнением становится её решением.

Если ей не быть ближе к отцу и семье, если нет ничего что могло бы ей помочь так, чтобы не заключать сделок на контракт под названием «хорошая дочь-подросток на два года» то лучше приспособиться.

Бетти должна её понять.

Джагхед надевает куртку с раскрытой змеиной пастью. У неё забрали её не самую лучшую, но привычную жизнь — семью с пьющим, но понимающим её нелюдимый характер отцом, чуть не предали друзья, что считали вмешательство в её дела гораздо лучшей альтернативой, чем помощь напрямую и поддержку в той форме, что учитывала бы её мнение. Как и те надежды быть в том месте, где важна она сама, а не её происхождение и то, насколько далеко её родные и хватит ли им места для присутствия в их жизни. Ривердейл запретил ей забываться.

Несмотря на всю её помощь и поддержку, их общую увлечённость и такое сходство убеждений Бетти просто не сможет сделать для неё всё и всегда. У Бетти отняли не всё. С неё не срезали её родную, человеческую кожу.

А у «Змеев» есть эта куртка, эквивалент её решения.

Вместо родной кожи — чешуя.

Ей предложили змеиную кожу вместо того чтобы не оказаться ободранной заживо всем тем, что с ней так легко могло случиться.

Со срезанной кожей никому не выжить.

Что же ещё остается, если не нарастить новую?


End file.
